


HER

by Geko12



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Cheating, F/F, Girl Penis Alex Danvers, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Kara and Alex are biological sisters, Not Underage, READ NOTE, References to Depression, References to Drugs, Sanvers - Freeform, alex/sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geko12/pseuds/Geko12
Summary: Alex Danvers is not your typical High school senior student. Passionately immerse in her studies, sometimes Alex forgets there is more to life outside of her books. After her worrying parents decide to force Alex into doing extracurricular activities, Alex is introduced to thriving young artist Maggie Sawyer. A bond is quickly formed between the two pushing Alex into questioning her current relationship and life in general. Will Alex choose to pursue this newly found infatuation and be able to turn Lust into Love, will she decide to stand by common grounds and old love or will she crash and burn?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ:
> 
> I will try to be as transparent as possible here so you know what you will get yourself into with my story. This is my first time sharing a story for this fandom and in AO3 in general. I've read in other stories how sensitive some in this fandom can be and so I wanted to be extremely clear. As you read in the tags, This is a GP Alex story. If you do not sympathize with that I respect you, so please do not read this. Also, the tags warn about Age difference with the specification of NOT UNDERAGE which means that the sex will happen between an 18yr old Alex (legal for concent) and a 24yr old Maggie. This story will also touch the topic of cheating since Alex starts this story with a girlfriend.
> 
> Other warnings are in the tags so please make sure you read them thoroughly. Also, I would like to acknowledge that English is not my fluent language there for you might find mistakes. With all that being said, If you decide to continue into the story, I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know if you do so I can know if I should continue or not. This story will not be just smut, It will have an actual plot and there will also be angst and fluff and family drama and a lot more.

With Billie Eilish in her headphones, Alex stared out the window from the backseat of her mother's Mercedes. She stopped fighting over the front seat with Kara a long time ago; she just stopped caring. Drumming her fingers in her thighs rhythmically to the music in her ears, she enjoyed the rising sun through the buildings while her mother drove them to Midvale High for the beginning of Alex's Senior year & Kara's Junior year.

Growing up Alex has always felt different. Not only physiologically but also mentally. The small blueish diamond-shaped birthmark on the back of her neck, and Kara's and her father's is the answer to everything. Being born from a human mother and a non-human father, Alex and Kara have always been extraordinary kids, literally.

Jeremiah Danvers's race has been on Earth for centuries now. The Hiliux came to earth in the 1500s seeking refugee after their home planet was attacked and destroyed by an enemy race. Physically, Hiliuxers are identical like Humans but not entirely. Depending on how active the genes in their fathers were, women could be born with male genitalia and vice-versa even though it was not always the case. In the Danvers family, however, both Kara and Alex were born with this particular gene. Also, they were uncannily intelligent.

The taboo of this race quickly faded away, and Humans became tolerable and welcoming to this race and many other races coming in through the years. Amnestias and laws were made to protect and integrate these outsiders into our society. Now, 2019, To say you were not entirely human is normal.

So Alex always felt different. And she loved it.

The buzzing of her cellphone in her pocket pulled her out of her train of thoughts. Reaching down to take the phone out she clicked the home button and saw a text from Sam.

[Sam: Morning stud! Can't wait to see your handsome face. Yes I know we saw each other two days ago but still <3]

Alex smiled and pushed the phone back into her pocket.

Sam has been Alex's girlfriend since the summer before 11th grade. She was a popular girl, typical captain of the Volleyball team, Beautiful and Sweet. She complemented Alex's somewhat flat, unpopular, nerdy and dull personality perfectly. With both coming from wealthy families, They were Midvale High's golden couple.

Kara yanked the right side of her earphones causing Alex to jump.

"What?" Alex asked annoyed.

"Tell mom we need our car this year, please!" Kara said, her body turned around on the front seat so she could face Alex.

"No way, I am not driving your ass around," Alex said, adjusting her earphone back into her ear.

Kara rolled her eyes and looked at her mother, "Mom please, it is quite embarrassing that you keep dropping us off."

Eliza smiled and shook her head.

Alex pulled her earphone off her ears, "Actually, I think I want a bike Mom."

"Oh, Alex stop being a loser" Kara bumped her head against the leathered seat in frustration.

"You mean like a bicycle sweetie?" Eliza said looking at Alex through the rear mirror.

"No, I mean like an actual Motorcycle" Alex grinned hopefully.

Kara looked at Eliza expecting a reply.

"Oh I don't know sweetheart, those bikes are so dangerous. I don't think your father would want you to have one" Eliza shook her head apologetically.

"Exactly. So, A car is the better option" Kara nodded.

"Nah, Then I'm more than ok with mom dropping us off" Alex shrugged and plugged the earphones back.

Kara grunted and buried her face in the leathered seat, causing Eliza to laugh and stroke her back. Kara knew this was going to be a long year.

 

The first two months of the year were enough to push Alex back into her books. Summer could only do so much to keep Alex from them, but even then she always found her way to a library. Now Alex was back into her comfort zone, and she felt at peace even when this behavior was not applauded by anyone in her family or circle of friends.

One Thursday evening, Sam knocked on The Danvers's door and was greeted by Jeremiah.

"Hi Jeremiah" Sam waved hello with an enthusiastic smile.

"Hello Sam. She is upstairs" He rolled his eyes and gestured to the stairs, "Eliza and I are going grocery shopping now."

Sam nodded and headed upstairs. Passing Kara's room, she saw the youngest Danvers laying in bed, happily speaking on her cellphone. Opening the next bedroom door, Sam found Alex sitting in bed with her head against the wall with a large Physics book on her lap and a notebook on her side of the bed.

"Hey nerd," Sam said, closing the door behind her.

Alex glanced up briefly and nodded her greeting.

Sam shook her head with a smile at her girlfriend's antics. She took a moment to observe Alex. She was wearing dark grey sweatpants, socks, and a white t-shirt. Her short hair was finger combed making her look inexplicably sexy.

"Hey" Sam whispered, grabbing Alex short hair and gently pulling her head up.

Alex smiled. "Hey"

"Your parents left to do some grocery shopping," Sam said, biting her lips.

"Ok," Alex shrugged and grabbed her book back again to continue her reading.

Sam sighed and gently straddled Alex, taking the book and tossing it to the side, "I just said, your parents are gone" Sam whispered, catching Alex's mouth in a passionate kiss.

Alex put her hands in Sam's hips and kissed her back.

"You are always in your damn books" Sam whispered, kissing her way down to Alex's neck.

"Well..." Alex breathed, "My future is important" she whispered.

Sam rolled her hips down in Alex's lap, already feeling the delicious bulge, "Not when your parents are not home."

Hey, keep it down" Alex chuckled, kissing Sam's neck.

"God Alex, I don't think I can wait" Sam whimpered rolling her hips harder against Alex's forming erection.

"Yes you can," Alex said, gently pulling her away and stopping her hips, "We promised Lucy and James, remember?"

They had planned everything out. They were going to lose their virginity at Prom night, which was months and months away.

"I hate that stupid plan" Sam rolled her eyes and kissed Alex's lips.

"It's a good plan" Alex winked and pushed Sam off her lap to stand up.

Sam smirked at Alex's obvious erection. Standing up she grabbed her crotch with one hand, slowly massaging it, "What are we gonna do about this?"

"Stop Sam, Kara is literally in the other room," Alex said, trying to pull her hand away.

"She is talking with Lena on the phone, believe me, she is in her own world right now," Sam said, brushing off Alex's attempt to pull her hand away.

"Right" Alex sighed deeply and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Oh come on," Sam whispered in Alex's ear, "I know you want your cook in my mouth," she said, stroking Alex's now rock hard erection.

Alex clenched her jaw so hard she thought she was going to lose some teeth.

Sam smirked, knelt and hooking her fingers under the waistband of the sweatpants, she pulled them own.

"I love when you don't wear underwear" Sam bit her lips and took Alex's cock in her hand.

"Whatever" Alex said with a smile. Now with lust in her eyes, she smiled down at Sam with a cocky grin.

Alex has always been conflicted with her relationship with Sam. She felt safe and pleased, but there was still a nagging feeling at the back of her head telling her that she needed more. Something was missing, and she didn't know what it was. That's why it's been so easy to wait to have actual sex with her because sometimes she didn't feel it.

Falling back on the edge of the bed, she threw her head back and allowed Sam to have her this way. It was a win-win situation; it will give her release and also keep Sam away from the Sex conversation that she dreaded so much.

"God I can't wait to have this cock inside of me" Sam mumbled, sucking deep and hard.

Alex breathing became heavy, and she grabbed Sam's head and encouraged her to go deeper because she needed to cum so she can continue reading her book.

She mentally cursed herself for that last thought. Here she was, getting an excellent blow job by the most beautiful and popular girl in school and all she could think of is about coming fast so she could go back to her book.

No wonder Kara and Lucy and Winn called her a Loser. She was a loser, but she loved being a loser.

The tight knot in her lower stomach and the tingling sensation in her cock indicated her that she was close.

"I'm close," Alex said, her chest heaving.

"Want to come in my mouth?" Sam asked, her eyes sparkling with fire and her cheeks flushed.

"Yeah" Alex nodded quickly.

Sam took her in her mouth as much as she could. Giving her strong and deep suctions with her mouth and tongue.

Alex gasped and bent forward with a grunt.

Sam swallowed and continue giving Alex soft kisses on the tip of her cock.

"Don't" Alex's breathing hitched at the contact.

Sam chuckled and licked the head one last time before standing up and falling on the bed next to Alex who still had her sweatpants pooled down her ankles.

"That was good," Sam said, clenching her tights hard and bitting her lips.

Alex smiled and leaned towards her, placing her hand between Sam's legs, "I think I ca-"

Headlights came through the window, announcing them that Alex's parents were home.

"Fuckkk" Sam hissed.

Alex laughed and kissed Sam's cheek, "Sorry."

She stood up and pulled her sweatpants up, pleased to see she was flaccid again. There was no way she was going to let her parents know or suspect what just happened.

There was an "Open Door at all times" rule in the house whenever Sam or Lena came over. And if they went out like tonight, they always made sure to return as quickly as they could.

Sam went to the bathroom to wash her face and use some Listerine. When she returned to Alex's room, she was already back in her bed with the obnoxiously big book in her lap and her notebook by her side.

Sam sighed, "Hey, Dad must be on his way to pick me up. In the meantime, I'll help your mom in the kitchen."

Alex only hummed absently, wholly engrossed on the pages in front of her.

Sam opened her mouth to say something, but she decided not to. She was not going to pick a fight with Alex right now. They've had this conversation many times before. About Alex's seemingly lack of interest sometimes, about Alex's withdrawal even in intimate moments like just now. Alex was always so quiet, enclosed in her own little world. Sam hated it because sometimes it felt like she had no space in that small world; no one had.

So, Instead of fighting, she decided she was going to talk with Eliza. Maybe if Eliza and Jeremiah forced Alex to do some extra-curriculum activities like helping at the animal shelter or volunteering at the public library, maybe Sam could also join her and that way they could actually spend some time together and away from school and the damn books.

Sam smiled, "Bye stud, I love you," she said and left the room not waiting for the reply she knew she was not gonna get.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter but I needed to set Alex and Maggie's meeting to then go forward from there. From the next chapter on it will go everywhere and I hope everyone is ready. I didn't think people were interested in the story and that's why it took me too long to update. Thanks for the people that gave kudos and commented. Please continue to do so, so I can know if you are still interested in the story. Until the next one mates! Remember to read the tags.

"A what?!" Alex yelled, furiously at her mother.

Eliza lifted her hand, "Let me explain."

"Explain what?! I will not do any extra-curriculum activity," Alex said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alex, this could be good for you, and besides, you need extra-curriculum hours as part of your Senior year anyways" Eliza tried to reason with her oldest daughter.

"I was planning in doing those in the Lab" Alex said defensively.

"But sweetheart, that's the whole point of EXTRA-curriculum," Eliza said emphasizing the 'extra,' "Those are hours to invest in activities outside of school."

"I do not need those Mom," Alex insisted.

Eliza sighed heavily and looked over to Jeremiah with pleading eyes asking him silently to intervene.

"Sweetheart, I think that what your mother means is that we all worry about you not wanting to have social interactions outside of school," Jeremiah said with a soft voice.

"What? That's nonsense," Alex spatted out.

"You are always in your room, in your books or computer doing research" Jeremiah smiled sadly.

"I have to if I want to be top in my class," Alex said throwing her hands in the air exasperatedly, "You all know I want to get into Standford and for that, I need to be at the top of my game."

Jeremiah smiled proudly, "And you will my love. You are so intelligent" he said, "But this is your last year of high school sweetpea, we want you to enjoy it."

Alex closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

"We have a friend..."

"Mom," Alex opened her eyes and said in a warning tone.

"Hear her out, Alex," Jeremiah said.

"We have a friend, Jhonn, he owns an art gallery," Eliza said with a smile, "He said he would take you and your friends for voluntary hours."

"An art gallery?" Alex asked, incredulously.

"Yes, and we think that is the perfect place for you and your friends to go and wind out a couple of hours after school," Eliza said.

"And it really sounds like fun" Jeremiah smiled excitedly, "Even Kara is going with you guys."

Alex ran her fingers through her short hair and sighed heavily, "You two are really going to ruin my Senior year."

"On the contrary, we are saving it for you" Eliza winked and patted Alex's cheek softly with her hand.

"Jhonn will expect all of you tomorrow," Jeremiah said, "And since now you and Kara will not be coming home directly from school, here-" Jeremiah tossed Alex a key.

Alex quickly caught the key in her hand, "You are giving me your beloved old pick-up?"

"You deserve it," Jeremiah smiled.

 

"Hey stud" Sam hugged Alex from behind while Alex put some books in her locker.

"Hey," Alex said grumpily.

"What's up?" Sam asked.

Alex sighed and closed her locker; she turned around, "My parents are making me and my sister do extra-curriculum activities" she rolled her eyes.

Sam's eye widened.

"Did you knew about this?" Alex asked, puzzled at her reaction.

"Oh, no....of course not" Sam lied, "But I think its an awesome idea. If you are in, then I am in"

"Well, I have no choice. Dad gave me his pick up truck, and kara is already overly excited about it," Alex shrugged.

Sam bit her lip and pushed Alex gently against the locker, "Your dad gave you his truck," she asked seductively.

"Yeah," Alex shrugged uninterested.

"We can sneak around in it" Sam pushed her hands under Alex's hoodie, caressing the firm muscles in her stomach.

"No, I'm only using it to go to that damn gallery," Alex said, ignoring Sam's move and stepping away from her body and the locker.

Sam grabbed her by the hoodie and pulled her back, "Hey, it will be fun."

Alex rolled her eyes and nodded, "That's what everyone keeps saying"

Sam smiled and kissed Alex's lips.

 

The ride to the location Eliza has given Alex was tricky, but they eventually managed to make it. Kara and Sam rode with her in her truck and Lena, Winn and Lucy rode with James.

"I'm so excited," Kara squealed.

"The building looks fancy," Sam whistled.

Once inside, the group was speechless with the large lobby and all the fancy paintings and wall decor in the opened place.

"Hello, How may I help you today?"

Everyone turned around to face a woman in her mid sixty.

"Uh, we came to see Jhonn about voluntary work," James said.

"Of course! Jhonn is expecting you," The woman smiled, "Follow me, please."

The group was led by the woman through a hallway and into a waiting room equally as fancy as the front lobby.

"Jhonn will be with you in a minute," The woman smiled and left the room.

"This place is fancy as fuck," Winn whispered.

"Tell me about it," Lena said nodding.

"You are a Luthor; your whole life is fancy," Lucy rolled her eyes.

"True," Lena shrugged, and everyone laughed except for Alex.

Alex shook her head annoyingly, "I'm going to find a bathroom,"

"Babe Jhonn might be here any moment now," Sam said, grabbing Alex's arm.

"Yes, I'm sure. If he comes, tell him I'll be right back," she said, pulling her arm away and walking out of the room.

 

Alex quickly found herself lost in the hallways, "Great...how hard it is to find a damn bathroom," she sighed in frustration.

She stopped and looked around. All the doors looked alike. The hallways were empty.

As she continued walking, turning right in a corner, she saw a door that was half opened. Alex slowly reached for the door and pushed it open to peek inside.

The room was huge. A large table stood in the middle, and a woman leaned over it working on something.

Alex opened her mouth to speak when the stranger straightened up. Beautiful brunette hair fell over her shoulders and down her back. Her skin like cinnamon. The woman was not facing Alex, but she could see sharp a jawline and an evenly sharp body. The beautiful stranger wore faded blue jeans so tight they might as well be painted on her. A white t-shirt hung loosely on her, exposing one shoulder and Alex could swear she saw freckles. The t-shirt was a little cropped, and when the woman raised a piece of paper to reflect on the light above her, Alex could see beautiful smooth hips and firm abdomen.

Alex felt mesmerized by the stranger standing a couple of feet from her.

A steady hand on her shoulder pulled Alex from her stunned expression. She jumped back and turned around startled.

"You must be Alexandra Danvers," A tall black man said with a smile.

Alex swallowed and nodded, "Uh, I'm Alex."

"You are your father's face," He smiled, "I am Jhonn," he said, extending his hand.

Alex blinked and hesitantly shook the offered hand, "Uh yeah, nice to meet you, sir."

Alex could feel her heart pounding hard in her chest, and she could only hope Jhonn couldn't hear it too.

"I see you found my newest addition to the Gallery" Jhonn smiled and nodded over Alex's shoulders.

"I uh, I was just-"

Jhonn chuckled and pushed the door open, "Hello Maggie"

Alex blinked and turned around, staying frozen on the spot.

The beautiful woman, Maggie, turned around with an even more beautiful smile displaying a pair of the most beautiful dimples Alex has ever seen.

"Hello Jhonn" Maggie said.

"I see you are busy" Jhonn said.

Maggie glanced towards Alex, who was still standing on the door and then glanced back at Jhonn, "Yes, I'm getting ready a list of potential buyers for my upcoming show."

Jhonn nodded and turned around to gesture Alex to come in, "Maggie, This is Alex Danvers."

Maggie tilted her head and smiled, "Hello" she said, stretching her hand to Alex.

Alex swallowed and took the hand, "Hi."

Alex held Maggie's hand in hers longer than intended. Her hand was soft and delicate.

"Alex, This is Maggie Sawyer. The youngest artist our gallery has ever hired" Jhonn said.

"Nice to meet you" Maggie gave Alex's hand one final shake before letting go.

"The Gallery is hiring some volunteers since we have so many upcoming shows" Johnn explained.

Maggie nodded and glanced at Alex, who was shifting awkwardly in her feet.

"Actually" Jhonn clapped, "I will assign Alex to you".

Maggie raised her eyebrow, and Alex snapped her head up so fast she could've broken her neck.

"Sir, I am very flattered, but I don-"

"None of that" Jhonn cut her off, "You have your first show in a couple of months, and I want you to have all the help you can to be prepared for your debut as an artist."

Maggie blushed and bit her lip, "Thank You Sir."

"Alex, Maggie's studio is in her home. I will give you her address so you can start going there to help her in anything she needs" Jhonn said to Alex.

Alex nodded, "Of course."

Maggie looked into Alex's eyes, and she could feel the young woman's hesitation.

"If you rather have another assignment I have no-"

"No" Alex said quickly, "I am more than ok with it."

Maggie smiled, "Good".

"Alright, let's join your group" Jhonn said, leading Alex out of the room.

After joining the group and avoiding Sam's questioning eyes, they all followed Jhonn for a tour of the building.

The assignments were given; James was going to work in the warehouse, Lena was going to work taking and making phone calls to clients for appointments, Lucy was going to work with the promotion team, and Kara, Winn, and Sam were all assigned to the supply room.

"There is a lot of work to do and upcoming shows, and we need to stay sharp in your duties" Jhonn said.

"What about Alex?" Sam asked, already annoyed that things were not going as planned.

"Alex already has her assigment," Jhonn said, "Any other question?"

Everyone shook their heads, all excited with their assignments.

"Very well, now If you all could please sign this form then that'll be all. You will start tomorrow" Jhonn said.

"What's your assignment?" Sam asked a little irritated.

"I'm going to be working with an artist" Alex said while signing the form.

"Oh, that's so cool!" Kara said, excitedly.

"Yeah" Winn agreed.

Sam was pissed. She convinced Eliza to push Alex into doing this to spend more time with her, and now they will spend more time apart.

"Alex" A voice came from behind the group.

Everyone turned to see a beautiful brunette walk towards Alex.

"This is my cellphone number. You can call me if you have problems finding my address" Maggie said with a smile.

"Of course, I will" Alex smiled back and took the small paper from Maggie's hand.

Maggie nodded and smiled to the rest of the group before turning around and disappearing where she came from.

"She is hot" James said, earning a punch from Lucy.

"Hey let's go for Pizza" Lena said.

The group agreed, and everyone started leaving the building.

Sam eyed Alex curiously. Alex was quiet.

"Everything ok?" Sam asked, taking Alex's hand as they walked towards her pick up truck.

Alex nodded, "Yes."

What she was not telling her was that to her surprise, she was very excited to work with Maggie and she couldn't wait for tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
